Fur Hire
| romaji = Kūgadan | trans = Skyfang Brigade | fr_name = Mercefourrure | fr_trans = Mercefur | de_name = Fellsöldner | de_trans = Furcenary | it_name = Pelliccia Mercenaria | it_trans = Mercenary Fur | ko_name = 공아단 | ko_romanized = Gong-adan | ko_trans = Skyfang Brigade | pt_name = de Peluguel | es_name = Mascota a Sueldo | es_trans = Mascot for Hire | sets = * Soul Fusion * Dark Neostorm | tcg = Dark Saviors | ocg = Deck Build Pack: Dark Savers }} "Fur Hire", known as "Skyfang Brigade" ( Kūgadan) in the OCG, is an archetype of monsters with different Attributes, Types, and Levels that debuted in Dark Saviors. Design The monsters "Fur Hire" are anthropomorphic animals wearing armor. They also seem to be inspired by pirates or mercenaries. "Fur Hire" seems to be a pun on "fur" and "for hire", which describes well their beastly mercenary nature. Members Playing style The main strategy of the archetype is to swarm the field with as many monsters "Fur Hire" as possible, in order to trigger their effects, that range from card destruction to LP recovery. * The Level 4 or lower monsters "Fur Hire" have an Ignition Effect that allows the player to Special Summon a monster "Fur Hire" from their hand during their Main Phase, plus an additional Trigger Effect that activates if a monster "Fur Hire" is Special Summoned while that monster is face-up on the field. * The Level 5 or higher monsters have a Trigger Effect that activates when they are Special Summoned and another effect that serves as a protection against the opponent's actions, by either negating their cards or effects or protecting other monsters "Fur Hire" from attacks or targeting effects. With the release of the Link Monster "Folgo, Justice Fur Hire", Fur Hires now have a powerful board-breaking strategy. By Link Summoning "Folgo" using non-Beast monsters ("Seal" and "Beat" are excellent for this), he can Summon from the Deck "Donpa" or "Recon", who then Summon another Fur Hire from the hand, triggering their effects to destroy an opponent's card, whereupon Folgo will draw 3 cards off his second effect, as the player now controls 3 "Fur Hire"s. It is also possible to use "Mayhem Fur Hire" to Summon a Fur Hire during the opponent's turn, interrupting their plays and drawing 3 extra cards during their turn. The main weakness of the Deck is how Normal Summon-reliant the Deck is and as such, cards like "Cyber Dragon" are recommended to allow the Deck to play on if against a card like "Effect Veiler" or "Solemn Warning". Recommended cards Trivia * Interestingly, in English TCG, every "Fur Hire" card has reversed phrase to mention its archetype card in their texts; instead of using the standard phrase "archetype" card ''(e.g. "Fur Hire" card), they use the phrase ''card "Fur Hire" instead. This phenomenon is also reflected in every "Fur Hire" card name, where the position of "Fur Hire" is placed after the noun (e.g. "Rafale, Champion Fur Hire" instead of "Rafale, Fur Hire Champion"). ** So far, this phenomenon only occurs uniquely to "Fur Hire" cards, since the other new cards released within the same pack as this archetype ("Vampire" and "Sky Striker" cards) still retain the standard phrase to mention the archetype card in their texts and card names. ** This could also be a pun to the phrase "for hire", since they are animals with fur and also mercenaries someone could hire. * This deck is the antithesis of the "Sky Striker" archetype, in many ways: ** This deck's main strategy encourages filling the Main Monster Zones with monsters, while most of the Sky Striker (Spells) encourage keeping them empty. ** This deck's composed of several monsters "Fur Hire", and 3 Spell/Traps, while "Sky Striker" had originally 3 monsters and 10 Spells. (Meanwhile some more "Sky Striker" Link monsters were released.) ** This deck has only 1 Extra Deck monster, "Sky Striker" has only 1 Main Deck Monster. ** Both are released in Dark Saviors. ** This relationship mirrors that of the relationship between the "Magical Musket" and "The Weather" archetype, which were released in ''Spirit Warriors''.